Toxic
by SuperAzn
Summary: DracoxHermione. Draco and Hermione have been hiding their feelings since they met. Now that they're in their 6th year...a change is in the air.


_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

Hermione Granger was always known as the smartest girl in Gryffindor. She was in her dorm shining her prefect badge. She along with Ron Weasley was a prefect of Gryffindor during their 5th year. She had no intention to not be Head Girl in her 7th year. After she shined her prefect badge, she took out a picture she had of her secret crush. No one, not even Ron nor Harry, knew that she had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Even after all the things he has called her over the years; she didn't let any of that really get to her. To tell you the truth, she just acting like she was pissed off at him because she couldn't show her affection for him any other way.

"Oh how I wish you could see that I am in love with you, Draco," she whispered lowly. Her face was beaming when she was looking at the picture. However for Draco in the picture, his face was all smug as usual because she asked Colin Creevey to take a picture of the lake and Draco just happened to be there. Now that she was 16 and in her 6th year at Hogwarts, she was determined to show Draco that she always had feelings for him. Then she looked out her window to the Quidditch field.

Draco Malfoy was on the Quidditch field practicing with the Snitch. Since he was Team Captain now, he had no will to loose the Cup to Gryffindor once again. He looked at the school and saw Hermione's head. "Why is Granger looking over at the Quidditch field now?" he thought to himself.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm lovin' it_

The next day Hermione went to Potions with the thought of Draco on her mind. Ron and Harry had to skip that class because they were in Dumbledore's office talking about how the Dark Lord has risen again and how to defend him…for good. The moment she stepped into Professor Snape's classroom, she found herself staring directly into Draco's eyes. She sighed silently as Snape was talking about how to love potions were illegal to make.

"Ms. Granger, are you listening?" Snape asked her.

Hermione snapped out of her dazed look and said, "Yes Professor Snape." She was so embarrassed because never in her life had she been yelled at Snape like that. Not only that…for not paying attention. Honestly could anyone think she wouldn't pay attention in class?

Snape eyed her and asked, "Then what is this lesson about?" Snape was thinking she wasn't paying attention since the beginning and cheated on every test apparently.

"We were studying about love potions," she said, confident she was right.

Snape, in return, crooked his eyebrow and said, "5 points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's moment for taking class time."

All the Gryffindors in the class groaned in dismay.

However Draco was staring at Hermione the whole time, grinning. He was planning to use one of those potions on Granger.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

Hermione went to the Great Hall exhausted. She was still embarrassed from the whole Potions thing but she didn't mention this to Ron or Harry at all. After all, what would her best friends think of her if she said that she was staring at Draco the whole time? It would be a disgrace to their Trio title. Now that she was 16, she felt confident that they wouldn't notice that she doesn't like going out with Ron at all. She was great at all that stuff with covering up her love life.

"Hello Harry. Hi Ron," she said with a smile when she saw them at their usual spot in the Gryffindor table. She always saw Draco from sitting there all these years. By the time she sat down, she noticed that Draco was staring at her, grinning. Hermione's cheeks turned bright red at this.

Ron noticed this as well and remarked, "I wonder what that bloody ferret is grinning about." He got up to go up to Malfoy to tell him off to his face but Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Ron, please. I don't care if Malfoy is staring at me like that," she calmly said.

Harry and Ron were shocked. They always thought that Hermione hated it when Malfoy was staring at her and now she doesn't mind that? Harry put his hand on Hermione's forehead to check if she had a temperature. "Hermione, are you feeling okay because I think you should go to Madame Pomphrey," he said.

"I'm fine, Harry," she said.

Malfoy was watching this act the whole entire time. He had the love potion ready to give Hermione later but he was getting turned on with her fighting and arguing with Potter and Weasley. "This has to be the best thing Granger has done," he thought to himself. He then got up from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall, having a feeling that Hermione was going to follow him.

Hermione saw Draco walking out and she ran out to follow him. She had to follow her heart and she couldn't hide it anymore especially after that whole argument she had with her best friends, one being her boyfriend.

"Mione, have you gone mad?!" Ron yelped to her.

Hermione turned around and walked back to Ron. Putting her hand on his right cheek, she slowly gave him a kiss on his left cheek. "I have to follow my heart, Ron," she whispered. "I can't hide it anymore. I do love you but my heart isn't saying the love that I feel for someone else." A tear was slowly coming down her cheek while she said this. "I'm sorry." Those were the last words she told Ron before she ran off to follow Draco.

Ron, however, was purely heartbroken. He always loved Hermione from the day they met. And now that she broke up with him, he thought his life was over…

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Draco was standing at the edge of the lake, leaning against a tree. He was certain Hermione was going to…

"Malfoy, wait up!" Hermione's voice came from a distance. "I can't hide this feeling any longer," she whispered when she was close to him. She slowly sat down on the ground near the tree Draco was leaning on.

Draco just stared at her, smirking. He bent down and sat next to Hermione, giving her a vile.

Hermione looked at him confused and wondered what the substance that was in there was.

"It isn't poison," he said.

So Hermione opened it and drank the potion. She looked at Draco with now passionate eyes.

"YES! IT WORKED!!!" he exclaimed.

"Excused me?" Hermione said.

Draco took Hermione's chin into his hand and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Hermione was in shocked. Her dreams and fantasies were finally coming true. She opened her mouth and deepened the sweet kiss.

Draco was satified with her reactions and broke the kiss. "Granger…"

Hermione looked into his gray eyes.

"I liked you from the moment I met you…all those remarks and cruelty was just an act to cover it all up," he said.

Hermione grinned. "Really? I actually liked you from the first moment as well."

"I just wish I didn't give you the love potion now…" he whispered.

"I knew it was the love potion…" she murmured back.

There was silence in the air and they couldn't hold it any longer. They clanged onto each other and kissed each other. No feelings hidden and all emotions taking over…the love between them was a _toxic _substance with or without the potion.


End file.
